New Girl
by Xx-ThisSucks-xX
Summary: When Max moves to Colorado, things start to change. For example, she goes to a new school, she opens up, and she quickly falls in love. But, the biggest change of all, are the wings on her back. But there's more like her, closer than she thinks. FAX!
1. Redecorating Life, and My Room

**A/N: This is my first FanFic. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: Redecorating Life, and My Room

**Max's P.O.V.**

Ugh. I've moved from Connecticut to Vermont to Washington and now I'm moving to–wait for it–Colorado! Okay, I love to ski, but honestly I _just_ got my license! Now I have to take the stupid test_ again? _Pff_…_ Life sucks. SEE THAT JACOB? OH, YEAH! TEAM EDWARD ALL THE WAY! Oh, sorry, I'm ranting– aren't I? I get it from Ella, my half-sister, and Monique, most commonly known as Nudge, who was adopted. There both 13. They never stop talking, and it's always about random stuff, like today, in the car. "ZOMG! Ella, what if ketchup and mustard, were like, alive? Would they get married?" Nudge boasted.

"No, no, no. Ketchup and relish all the way!" Ella argued.

"How 'bout we agree to disagree and SHUT UP?" I glared, which shut them the insert-swear-word-of-choice up. Nudge frowned, and Mom pulled into the driveway. The new driveway. Ugh. Nudge and Ella got out and opened the U-Haul, while I stayed in the car. My mom was walking over so I pretended to be asleep. She nudged me, and I grumbled. Angel, my ten year old sister, was here with my aunt. It was Angel's birthday weekend, so she went shopping with her. Mom told her sister she was free to go, but could visit anytime. They hugged, and Aunt Lacy (that's her name) left. Angel, who I should've said was 11, got her stuff. I pretended to wake up, and trudged to the U-Haul. I grabbed the tote of my art supplies and wall paint, and headed into the house. Their were 7 rooms, and each of us had two, besides Mom. I had one in the basement for my art and music stuff. I have to admit, the house is HUGE. I set the art supplies down, and took the wall paint to my room. I promise you, we are not rich. I chose my room, and it was, um... Huge. Angel picked the room next to me, and the bathroom connected our room. Nudge and Ella shared a room, and Mom had the room next to them. I picked up my paint and began to paint the walls black and purple. One wall would be black, the two surrounding would be purple, the two by the purples would be black. The one in between would be black. It took one hour to paint each wall, and I still had the ceiling to do. Where each wall would connect to the ceiling I would paint a strip the opposite color until it hit the middle. In the middle would be light brown wings the got darker as you neared the tips with hints of black and purple. On the black walls I would have dots of bright color painted with spray paint. On the purple wall, I just spray painted stencils I had. One of a skateboarder doing an Ollie, one of a guy kicking another guy in the head, and one of a guy jumping in the are with a guitar. I must say, my room _rocked._ It took eight hours, but it was worth it. About 30 minutes after I finished, Mom called dinner. I was starved. I had skipped lunch while painting. "How are your rooms looking?" Mom asked.

"You can look at mine if you want, but it will only be this time because I told you you could," I said, pretending I was the mom. Ella giggled and replied, "We can? Thanks, Max! With you being an artist an all, I bet it's awesome!"

"Um… Thanks," I said. Mom and the girls all darted to my room. Mom was shocked and the girls just grinned. "This. Is. Awesome," Nudge said. Oh, that reminds me! My name is Max, I'm 16 years old, and my life is hectic.

**Fang's POV**

FANG!" Iggy called. "DYLAN TEXTED ME!" Iggy was my best friend who practically lived at my house. He was weird, and he acted super girly when it made sense. "Okay, Ig, what's he want?" I said, passing my daily word limit for the day already.

"He said he saw a car pull up at the house across the street! You know, the really big one?" he said.

"Really?" I said, expressionless. I keep up this whole mysterious act, I don't know why, I just always have. It freaks some people out, including me on most occasions. "Yeah! 1, 2… Three girls walked out! One looks our age and she's– WOW– the other two are about Gazzy's age… The other one looks barely in middle school," Iggy gaped at the sight of the one girl. I have to admit, if I were him and didn't have a mysterious rep, I would've too. She was… I don't know how to describe it. And I'm an expressionless nutcase... so... yeah.

"Let's meet them, idiot!" Iggy screamed.

"SHUT UP!" I replied. "I'M COMING!" Again, expressionless. So, Iggy was waiting at the door. He opened it, and walked outside. He walked all stupid and show-off-ish. The one girl, the one our age, walked over toward us. "What's up? We don't buy Girl Scout cookies," she muttered. I smirked. Iggy just laughed, being the idiot he is.

"Oh, we don't want your service, we just want your number," he responded.

"Oh, okay, well stick out your arm. Kay? I'll write it." She got out a pen, and wrote:

_555-NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN._

I smirked, again, and said, "Nice." She jumped back, as if surprised. I have that effect on chicks. "EMO DUDE TALKS!" she spat out. Then, Iggy stepped in front of me. "He isn't Emo, and yeah, he talks. Sometimes. So... where's your room?" he smiled.

She slapped him, and said, "This way, go ahead. Ladies first." I think I like this girl.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! The next chapter is Fang, and Max's point of view. I think. The won't have started school yet, that will be the third chapter. The second is Max, Angel, Nudge, and Ella just getting to know everyone. Don't worry, Fax lovers, it will come! Just not yet! Review please! I won't be those people who give you a review limit for a chapter! Oh, and I will answer questions you have so far next chapter, okay? (I started it already, but I'll add them in!) Oh, and Iggy isn't blind.**

_**~Maximum-Games**_


	2. Meet the Neighbors, and the Stalker

**A/N: Thanks for the response! I want to give a virtual cookie to my first review from an unregistered, anonymous reviewer who called him/herself "randommazn". Totally suits you, dude. :)**

**My second review: Swahili: I will! Oh, and here's your update! :P**

**My third: xxRainyDays713xx: HERE YOU GO! =}**

**Fourth: readinglove: Thanks! I tried not to be OOC! Oh, and pretend that when Max met Fang and Iggy they had ate dinner and it was later and she had to pick up some more crap from the U-Haul... :P**

Chapter 2: Meet the Neighbors, and the Stalker

**Fang's POV**

The girl showed us here room, and let me tell you, it was awesome. I don't like purple, but it totally suited us- I mean her. Yeah, her. She was pretty cute, and not the total stuck-up snob I assumed her to be. She had light brunette hair with some orange-ish sun streaks. Okay, not just cute, more like DROP DEAD GORGEOUS. But tell anyone I said that, and I'll find out where you live and kill you in your sleep. Anyway... her room was like exactly what I would have if I was a chick. She had explained her moving situation to me and Ig. So, Iggy decided to be normal and asked her, "So... I'm obviously not making an impression."

She snorted, "What was your first clue?"

"Um... anyway... friends, then?" he replied.

"Deal," she grinned. My heart skipped a beat, and then I mentally snapped myself out of it. _Fang, seriously, you don't even know her name. She doesn't know yours. So, get your freakin' head in the game, _I thought. As if reading my mind, she questioned, "But what are your names? Mine's Max. As in Maximum. I hate it. So, Max Ride at no service to you."

"Oh, I'm Iggy. It's really... um... James... but I hate it. So call me that, and you'll be scarred as Maximum."

"Somebody wasn't kidding," she gaped.

"Oh, and Mr. Shut Up For Life is Nick. But he's most commonly known as Fang. Don't ask why, 'cause I don't even know."

Oh, Iggy, this is why I (in a not literal way) love you.

**Max's POV**

Fang and Iggy, huh? Weird names, but not Maximum. Lucky. James and Nick aren't that bad. Iggy was still looking at me funny, and Fang was like "meh." He seemed like the "I don't give a crap" kind of guy. Or, maybe the "you'll never find out what I'm thinking" kind of guy. Either way, I've never been able to do 'em. I don't butt into people's business, but I'm curious, and people can usually figure me out. It sucks. Bad. But, any-who, Iggy said, "Don't ask why, 'cause I don't even even know." That, basically, told me exactly what I _should _do "Nicholas, why are you called Fang?" I grinned. He groaned. "Oh, crap," Iggy muttered. He darted out of my room, and still peeked inside waiting to see what would happen. Fang took a deep breath, and groaned, "Look, _Maximum,_ I hate Nick. It's stupid. That's it."

Iggy walked in and gasped, "OMG! That's like, a lot of, like, words, like, TOTALLY!"

I slapped him, "That is _not _how girls talk." Fang smirked, and I mentally sighed at how... um... adorable (say I said that and you'll be dead in the blink of an eye) it was. "Max! MAX! I heard a girl..." Nudge boasted, as she stepped into our room. Iggy smiled in victory. "Oh, Max," she blushed. "Are you... um... going to introduce us?" She smiled, almost flirtatiously, at Iggy. He jumped up, and smiled back, "Iggy, that's um... um... um..."

"PERV!" I yelled. "She's only 13! And, she's Nudge, by the way."

"Um... uh... F...F...Fang..." he continued.

"IGGY! GET A GRIP!" I snapped. He immediately (Wow, I'm I am GOOD!) came back to what we know as Earth (Just saying, in case your an alien or something). He smiled one more time at Nudge and she yelled, "ELLA! COME TO MAX'S ROOM!"

"WHY?" she replied.

"JUST DO IT!" she responded, even though Ella was right behind her already.

"So, Max, these the neighbors?" she questioned calmly. That's Ella, all calm and collected.

"Yup," I replied. "That's Fang, that's Iggy." I pointed toward them.

"'Kay, I'm gonna go now," she left.

"That's Ella," I said.

"Kinda figured that out," Fang stated.

"Oh, a wise guy, huh? Oh, speakin' of wise, when's school start? I have no idea what the toothpicks today is... so when?"

"Toothpicks?" Iggy asked, confused.

"You know how people say h-e-double hockey sticks? I say toothpicks, 'cause toothpicks look like 'L's too," I said, kinda like "duh".

"Oh, kay. And Max? It's tommorow," Iggy said.

CRAP.

(A/N: I am going to make it longer. Just pretend this little authors note is what I like to call and informal PAGE BREAK!)

**Fang's POV**

Max was careless when Iggy said school was tomorrow. I guess she isn't one of those girl that is like, "OMG! OMG! WHAT THE SPARKLES AM I GONNA WHERE TOMORROW!" But, I bet Nudge is. I guess. Maybe. That. I. Um... Like Max? I mean, I've only known her for like a couple hours but she seems pretty cool, almost... date-able? I wonder if she likes me back, even though we've (again) only known each other for like an hour. Max sighed, "Joy." I smirked, again, and heard my phone beep. "Uh, Ig, my mom said we have to have dinner. C'mon."

"'Kay." He looked sad to go, and honestly, so was I.

"See ya, Perv. See ya Dude-Who-Looks-But-Isn't-Emo," she grinned. And we left, only to be greeted by my favorite (note the sarcasm) stalker in the world. "Hi, Lissa."

"Hey, Fangy," she sighed.

"It's not 'Fangy'. It's Fang," I muttered.

"Aw, baby," she started to inch closer. Iggy (thank YOU!) stepped in between us.

"Lissa. He doesn't like you. Back off. You aren't dating. GET A LIFE!" he boasted.

"Iggy. He loves me. Now shut up," she giggled. Then she started sucking faces with me.

"LISSA! HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Iggy yelled. She hopped off me, and giggled again. "Yes, it's me, silly!"

"No, it's not." Where is this going Iggy?

"Then who is she? Oh, Fang, and what are you doing at this house? You don't live here!" she stated.

"Her name's Max."

And that is when I daydreamed of ripping his head off.

**A/N: Oh! I left you guys hanging! HA! Okay, I know I said I'm not the forceful review person. But... How 'bout this?**

**1-5 Reviews: Short Chapter**

**6-7 Reviews: Medium Chapter**

**8+ Reviews: Long Chapter**

**I dunno... I just wanted to try it. See if it works. Oh... I'm thinking of kidnapping a Max Ride character. Mention it in your review who I should kidnap!**

**~Maximum-Games**


	3. Acting, and SCHOOL! Ugh!

**A/N: I love my reviewers (okay, not literally, but whatever).**

Chapter 3: Acting, and SCHOOL! Ugh...

**Max's POV**

I was grabbing Fang's sweatshirt that I didn't even notice he had. He must've taken it off when I was yelling at Iggy. I was about to run downstairs and give it to him, when I saw some red-head force herself on him. Because I have no "manners", I opened the door. "Fang, here. You left this in my room," I said.

"Who are you?" the red-head asked. Fang cursed under his breath, and Iggy had a look that obviously meant, "CRAP!"

"Oh, I'm Max."

**Fang's POV**

Oh crap. Oh crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Lissa gasped, "THIS IS MAX?"

"Uh huh," I responded, while Iggy was whispering in Max's ear.

"Yep, I'm his girl. Now will you quit sucking his face?" she smiled politely.

"Well, then. Let's see you kiss," she grinned. I held my finger up in protest, but obviously Max was a serious actor. "Fine, then we'll kiss," she said. I mentally sighed, not sure of relief or at Iggy, _Is this a good or bad thing, to kiss a girl I've known for a freakin' hour?_ Max said something, and I snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I asked, like the genius I was.

"Fang, let's... um... do this then," she stuttered awkwardly, taking a step toward me. In an instant, she slapped her hand over my mouth (fast enough that Lissa couldn't tell) and started pretending it _was _my mouth. I almost believed it, and I was the freakin' victim!

"UGH! FANGY! WHY HER?" Lissa cried.

"Bye, Lissa," Iggy snorted. Then, Lissa left.

"Well, then, after that... um... show, I say you guys eat food and take your freakin' sweatshirt with you!" she said, tossing mine that I probably left in her room. I bet I know what your thinking, _You left your sweatshirt... In her room... Doesn't that look suspicious? _Well, yeah I guess, but Lissa's a moron. She can't put 2 and 2 together (literally). So, then Iggy and I walked home. "Bye," I choked out.

"Bya, Maxy," Iggy smirked.

"Shut up, Iggy," Max smiled sweetly. "See you weirdos tomorrow, I guess."

**Sometime later... at Fang's house... (Iggy and Fang, no Max, DUH! =P)**

"So, how was the fake kiss with the neighbor?" Iggy snickered.

"Shut up, and I'm gonna freakin' murder you," I retorted.

"C'mon, Fang, you know you like her, you smirked like 20 times. For me, you just tell me to–"

"SHUT UP!"

"–Exactly."

"Okay, so say I do, but what's it matter?" I groaned (with no expression! It may sound impossible, but it isn't!).

"It matters 'cause I think she likes you too, duh. I could _see _**(A/N: BLIND GUY HUMOR! Though he isn't blind...) **it in her eyes!" he sniggered. "I'm going to call up Ella and Nudge and J.J. and tell them to hook you guys up!"

"Iggy... if you dare..."

"I'm daring!" he said as he pulled out his phone.

**The next day...**

**Max's POV**

I was almost finished getting ready for... ugh... school. Mom had called down, "GIRLS! SCHOOL!"

Angel had been brushing her teeth when I had walked into the bathroom. I swear, she was so quiet, I forgot she was there last night! "Hiya, Max."

"Hey, sweets," I said to Ange. She brings out this whole sweet side of me. I don't know how she does it. Guess I have a sweet spot for her. "Ella, Max, Nudge! BUS!"

I darted downstairs, grabbed my empty backpack, and sprang out the door. I had just made it. I stepped on the bus, or was going to, until Iggy called me over. _Hey practically lives there! _I thought. I nodded, and scurried passed the bus. "What Iggy?" I asked.

"Wanna ride?" he replied.

"Uh... sure," I responded. Fang walked out, and I felt my heart skip a beat. _Odd. _Iggy motioned toward shot gun, and I said, "Thanks, I guess." I opened the door and ducked under the roof and slid it. Fang opened the door on the driver's side, and put the key in ignition. "Hey, Max," he greeted.

"Hiya," I replied.

"Thanks for yesterday. Lissa's kinda my own personal stalker."

"No prob. It was worth seeing the look on her face," I chuckled.

"Yeah," he replied. Then Iggy stepped in.

"Okay, are you gonna make-out or drive?"

Neither Fang or I responded to that one.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

At school...

Girls were gasping as I stepped out of the car. A few were whispering. So, I asked Fang, "What the heck...?"

"Oh, I'm kinda... um... popular here. So's Ig," he said, not sounding too proud.

"Oh, crap, I have to go to the office. See you!" I told them. I started off into the school building. I turned to the right and headed toward the room marked, '172, Office'. I was greeted by a moderately plump woman, "How may I help you?"

"Um... Max Martinez-Ride? I'm new," I said.

"Oh! YES! Your sisters were here just a minute ago! Here is your schedule, locker, and combonation!" she sounded ecstatic.

"Thanks." I walked down a couple hallways until I reached my locker, to find Fang. "Hey," I said.

"This your locker?" he pointed toward his right.

"Yup," I said. I turned the dial around a few times, and it unlocked. I took out some books that had been put in for my use. I looked at my schedule. I walked down more hallways with Fang lagging behind. "Could you be anymore creeper-ish?" I asked with a grin.

"No, I'm headed to homeroom. You have Mr. Titz?"

"Uh huh." Just then Lissa walked by, and Fang grabbed my hand.

"Act casual," he said out of the side of his mouth.

"Oh, looky! It's my baby and the boyfriend stealer!" she said, with a fake smile plastered on her face. "I don't believe you two kissed. I saw her put her hand on your mouth, Fangy." That did it.

"Lissa, hun, looky here. Quit stalking him. He doesn't love you, kay?" I gestured toward myself.

"Yeah, right," she laughed.

"Oh, yeah?" Then I put my mouth to Fang's– no hand in – and kissed him like I meant it, which I kinda did.

**A/N: Okay, so thanks to an anonymous reviewer and Swahili, I decided to kidnap... NUDGE AND GAZZY!**

**Gazzy: Yeah, thanks. *scowls***

**Nudge: Oh! Yeah, thanks! Now I can talk to her about all the cu–tsunfbfheu **

**Me: *slapping hand over her mouth* NUDGE! NONE OF THEM ARE! GOD!**

**Gazzy: *sighs* R&R**

**Nudge: What's that mean?**

**Me: I have no idea.**

**Suggestions for next chapter and reviews are loved!**

**~Maximum-Games**


	4. Ficton to Fact Fax?

Chapter 4: Fiction to Fact Fax?

**Fang's POV**

Oh my god. Max was frigging kissing me, no hand in between. Lissa stormed off, and Max pulled away. "Sorry 'bout that," she blushed.

WAIT– she blushed? She turned around, going to homeroom with Mr. Titz. I shrugged, 'cause I'm cool like that. I followed her, because we had the same teacher. She pushed the door open. People were whispering when I came in behind her. I heard things like:

_"OMG. Are they dating?"_

_"He's cheating on Lissa!"_

_"I saw them kissing in the hallway!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

The last one was my personal favorite. Who said it...? I turned around, and Iggy had silenced the whole classroom. After a good 15 minutes of rumors about me and Max, I had stood up. I had Social Studies. I kept looking at Max. She groaned.

"I really think these people need to get a life."

"Tell me about it," I snickered.

"Wait– did you just say four words?" Iggy came up behind us. I shrugged. Max laughed. She's so cute when she– SNAP OUT OF IT! Sorry, hormones. She looked at her schedule. "Social Studies?" she asked.

"Um... this way," I motioned for her to follow me.

"Uh... thanks...?" She began to walk. After a minute, I opened the door. "Wait– gimme your schedule," she ordered. I did. She groaned. "We have all the same classes."

"It's that bad?" I snickered.

"You have no idea," she retorted. I smirked, and we walked in. Yay, more whispering (that's sarcasm). We kept walking, when one of Lissa's wannabes passed us. Max grabbed my hand, and tilted her head into my shoulder. Maybe it isn't such a bad thing to pretend date your neighbor.

**Max's POV**

Don't people have lives? I mean, me and Fang's "relationship" should be no big deal! I heard someone murmur, "Aaw... he finally has a dProxy-Connection: keep-aliveCache-Control: max-age=0ent one!"

I smirked. Fang shifted uncomfortably.

"This is kinda weird," I mumbled.

"Uh, yeah!" he sniggered.

"Maybe it would be less awkward... if... uh..." I couldn't finish. I may have had a teensy weensy crush on a guy I've barely know for a day.

"Uh... what?" He smiled. And I mean _actually smiled. _I playfully punched his arm.

"Well... no... that'd be too... nevermind." I sighed. I wanted to say:

_It'd be less awkward if we were actually dating._

But if he said no... that'd be SUPER awkward. He leaned in towards me, and I leant forward. I could tell this one wasn't for show. Then, the door opened.

"Miss Ride! Mr. Kingston! No PDA!" The teacher walked in. I blushed like a freak. Fang noticed and smiled. When the teacher's back was turned, he kissed my cheek. Or attempted to. I turned my head so that our lips touched. I smiled, and he smirked. Apparently, fake dating your uber cute neighbor isn't that bad.

**Fang's POV**

Max and I were so close. It wasn't gonna be fake. But then, of course, a teacher had to burst in and say, "No PDA!" Ugh... Max blushed like crazy, and I smiled. For real. he teacher turned around, and I leant over to kiss Max's cheek. Instead, she turned around and our lips touched. She smiled, and I smirked. The teacher turned back around, bored.

"Students, be sure to remember the war did not end at the Battle of Saratoga or the time the Declaration was signed. The war ended in Paris, France, when Britain signed the Treaty of Paris."

I groaned, because it was only the first day of school. Max actually acted like she cared, note the word _acted._ Max raised her hand. The teacher pointed to her, motioning for her to ask her question. "Can I have a bathroom pass?"

"Miss Ride, I'm in the middle of an important lesson," he replied.

"And I'm in the middled of _growing up,_" she snorted. He gaped at what she actually meant, and replied.

"Then, by all means, GO!"

Max smiled at herself, and snatched the pass. After maybe ten minutes, she walked back in. The teacher looked at her expectedly. She had been in their for ten freakin' minutes.

"I had... trouble," she whispered. The bell rang, and it was time for lunch. Max walked toward me, and then picked up her stuff.

"So... um... was that..." She began.

"Yeah... real." I smiled. Again. For real.

"So...?" Her face lit up.

"Do... um... you wanna go out sometime?" I asked. By answering, she pecked my lip and nodded.

"YEP!"

She grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere. She said something like, "I passed this place when I was coming to the office."

I saw this door and it read 'SUPPLY CLOSET'. I smirked. She opened the door. She pulled me inside.

"Y'know, this isn't PDA. We're in a _closet." _She grinned, and leaned forward. I leant in and we began to kiss. It got deeper and deeper, when I got a text message.

_yo fang u cumin 2 lunch or wut ... sam_

Sam was my teammate on the basketball team.

I grabbed Max's hand and opened the door to the closet. Nudge, Ella, and my sister J.J. were standing outside.

"Well, apparently Iggy didn't need us to get you guys together." J.J. laughed. She turned to Max. "I'm Fang's sister, J.J."

"Max," Max introduced. "So, Fang, lunch?"

She grabbed my hand and we walked toward the café.

**A/N: Was the Fax too early? Please review! I know it's kinda short, be hey! I have a Social Studies test on Economics coming up!**


	5. AN Good news!

Hey guys. Sorry if you can't read this very well, I typed it on Notes (iPod) and copy and pasted. So... Yeah. I decided that, no, I won't discontinue. I found a cowriter, and she has and idea for the ending. Which will lead us to a middle, thank god, because I had nothing. Her name is Kallik of Gallifrey, and hopefully she'll reply to my PM. This story will hopefully be up and running again by May 4, 2016. Haha, no. This year. I swear I'll delete this, and replace it with a chapter sooner or later. Now, reviewers, I have something to say. Thank you so much! I really had no idea people liked this story so much they wouldn't want it to be discontinued. Virtual cookies (why is it cookies? Why not donuts? Mmm...)! To keep you guys entertained, I wrote a poem about Dylan's death... He fell off a cliff Got hit by a car I'll shoot him You hide him far Cut off his wings Ripped out his spine Leave him stranded In a Mexican mine Let Gazzy fart Or Nudge ramble on Or maybe let Angel Use her power at dawn She'll tell him to die And of course he'll obey We'll throw him in Tartarus And make him pay He play cards with Kronos And then he'll cheat Kronos will re-kill him And sigh in defeat I'll laugh at him And he'll die In embarrassment And drown by his cries Max will reject him And he'll fall apart Then he'll regret Making Fang break her heart Woo-hoo! I'm happy now! :P See you soon! Xx-ThisSucks-xX 


	6. WTH?

**It's official! I'm back! This part was written by my new coauthor, Kallik of Gallifrey, and I edited and changed some of it. :)**

**Max's POV**

I can't stop thinking about that kiss, and it seems neither can Fang. All through lunch and the rest of the day he kept looking at me when he thought no one was looking. Including me. But I noticed every one of them and realized I kept doing it to. Maybe living here won't be so bad after all...

Anyway...

That night when I got home I was in such a daze I forgot about Nudge and Ella, who happened to be waiting for me. Ugh.

"So, Max. You and Fang are a couple now?" asked Ella. _Crap._

"Yeah, I mean, you two would make such a cute couple. You with your tough act and him with his Emo act. You know, I highly doubt he isn't Emo. I mean, just look at him. He wears black EVERY FREAKIN DAY! I have never seen him in another color. Thinking about that I have only seen him once but-" she was cut off when Ella put her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Nudge," Ella said in a warning voice, then she slowly took her hand off her mouth.

"Sorry, I just got carried away."

"You always get carried away!"

While they were talking I snuck away. By the time they noticed I was gone I was almost to my room. When I heard them running up the stairs I ran to my room and locked the door.

"Let us in! We want to know-" I cut her off.

"Too bad, you won't be getting in today or anytime in the future or I will kick you into next week!" I answered.

**Fang's POV:**

She kissed me. She actually kissed. In a closet! In a frickin' closet! She's a pretty sick kisser. It was like a jolt of electricity had run through me when we kissed. Stupid Sam. He had to ruin it. Then there was Ella and JJ. If they weren't there I could have talked to her.

What did they mean by, and I quote, "I guess Iggy didn't need us to get you to together after all"? Oh well. I can ask her tomorrow at school.

I wonder If I should ask her out. I mean, she did kiss me, so that means she likes me. Right? Relationships are so confusing.

Maybe I should call Iggy. He's had many girlfriends before.

"Iggy."

"WHAT? Why are you calling it is like, 9 o'clock and I have a big test!" Silence followed. "...Just joking you know."

"I know, its just that this is really important."

"Wow! A sentence! I am amazed!"

"Iggy!'

"Sorry, couldn't help it. So, what's up?"

"I need relationship advice-" He cut me off.

"SO you ARE going out with Max. Like, for REAL!"

"Yes Iggy, I am, now may I ask my question"

"Sure!"

"So, she kissed me in a closet. Does that make her my girlfriend?"

"What do you mean is she your girlfriend? If she kissed you, for real, with no apparent reason, she most definately likes you! Are you and idiot?'

"No, I just figured I would ask. Night."

"Night."

It's safe to say I didn't fall asleep for a solid hour and a half. And when my eyes finally shut, all I could see was a certain brown-eyed girl.

* * *

**MY PART! :)**

* * *

**Max's POV**

What is the big deal with moi having a boyfriend? It's not like I haven't had one before!

Okay, confession time, I haven't! But, what's it matter? I watch sitcoms! I see movies! Being all lovey-dovey isn't exactly my forté, but it's a free country! I can change!

God, I need to spend less time with Nudge.

_No joke._

I jumped. I just heard a Voice in my head... that wasn't mine.

That's it. I'm crazy. Slap on the cuffs and take me to the nuthouse.

_No, Maximum, you're not imagining this. I'm not disagreeing with the crazy part, but I am in fact, real._

Jerk. Wow, I just insulted myself... twice.

_Maximum, listen. Be careful. This may not make sense now, or tomorrow, but it will in the new future. Beware._

I whispered quietly to myself, "Beware... of what?"

_Patience is a virtue. Wait and find out._

Okay... so this 'Voice' is telling to WAIT? God, it's inside my head, and knows NOTHING about me.

I rolled my eyes, and peeked outside my door. No Nudge, no Ella.

Yay.

I slipped through the crack and slowly closed the door behind me.

"Max!" I heard.

_Angel..._

"Max! I'M GOING CRAZY!"

Me too, Ange. Me too.

I quietly tiptoed to her bedroom.

"Why?" I asked.

She replied, "I think... I just... read Nudge's mind.

"Honey, I don't think so. Here, try reading mine."

_Hi Angel._

"Hi, Max."

I nearly dropped my jaw.

Then, Nudge burst into the room. She was holding a paper clip.

"Urm... Max? Angel? I was sitting down and this... thing... just, like, became attached to my hand!" she gasped.

She held he palm facedown. The paper clip didn't fall to the ground.

I ran downstairs. "MOM!"

She looked over at me. Nudge and Angel came up behind me.

Mom's eyes went wide-eyed.

"Confession time," I 'tsk'ed.

**What'cha think? I hate it... I just didn't want this story to be all, "FANG! SAY I LOVE YOU ALREADY!" "OKAY! I LOVE YOU!" "I LOVE YOU TOO!" ...the end-y. Ya know?**

**Wow, my A/N's suck.**

**YOU HATE ME! **

**I HATE YOU!**

**GO KILL BARNEY!  
**

**AND THEN REVIEW!**

**X-TS-X **


	7. The Others

_**This is Kallik's part, FYI. School's out too, so more updates from me (and technically Kallik).**_

**Max**

I couldn't believe that my own mother didn't tell us! She could have said something, but _no_. Instead we had to find out ourselves. Evidently after we were born, we were taken away to some science lab that tests on humans and genetically modifies them. We, not including Ella, all have special powers. And the best part, we weren't the only ones rescued from there. There were three other boys with us, but no one has any idea where they are. Me, Nudge, and Angel aren't related, but me and Ella are half sisters.

"So, that's the story." She finished. Wow, all this time and she didn't tell anyone.

I wonder what happened to the boys...

**Fang**

I was minding my own business, just walking through the park, when Iggy came out of nowhere and tackled me. "Fang, I'm going insane!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I was groping** (that's what she said)** around the kitchen, too lazy to open my eyes, and when I grabbed a plate I automatically knew what color it was! Then, when I thought I was insane, I went to try it again by grabbing something out of the fridge, and it happened again! I'm going crazy!" He pretty much screamed at me.

"Iggy, maybe you're just imagining things," I said. Then, all of a sudden, Iggy made a face.

"Fang, where did you go?" he yelled and started looking around.

"I'm right in front of you..." He wiped around.

"No, you aren't. There is no one there!" Then he practically jumped three feet. "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You just turned invisible Fang."

"No, I didn't. you must be imagining things"

"Mommy, mommy! That kid just turned invisible!" some little kid screamed and ran to his mother.

"See, I told you."

I turned and started running home. My parents have some explaining to do.

_**My turn. :) Warning: The following may disturb young children. :P**_

**Max**

I started pacing, thinking. Then, my face boiled.

"I can't believe you haven't told us something this important. You know, I could be in science right now, and randomly wings'll pop out and then people will think I'm a freak! But, _wings? _Even if I think what's happening now is crazy, that's just impossible."

Mom looked at me, with an 'um... _sure._...' expression.

I looked at her with an 'are you kidding me?' expression. "What, are pigs going to fly next?"

Mom's lips twitched, almost smiling. I glared in return. Angel decided to say something too.

"So, are these powers and soon-to-be wings kind of like when you start your period? You start is once, and you can use it whenever you like?" she asked.

"Angel, that sounds sooo wrong. I mean, it sounds like you mean that you can have babies whenever you want because of your period, and wings you can fly, like, whenever! I mean, the wings part is fine, but the babies? Just... ewww," Nudge babbled.

I grinned. "Mom, when are the wings supposed to grow?"

"Well," she began. "It really depends on your birthdate."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, the day of the week first of all. Nudge, you were supposedly born on a... Wednesday, right?"

Nudge nodded.

"So, then the month you will grow wings goes with the number of the day Wednesday is. Which is 4. Nudge, you'll get wings in November."

I rolled my eyes. "This makes not sense at all. And how do you know this?"

Mom ignored me. "Angel, you were born on Thursday, the fifth day. Which means September. Max was born on Sunday, which is the first day. You also are getting wings in September."

"This is ridiculous," I complained.

"Now, Nudge, for the day, we need to know what month you were born in."

•••

Apparently, Nudge is getting wings November 16. You add five to the number month your getting wings. This is so dumb– it makes no sense scientifically. Me and Angel are getting wings September 14. Say it with me, kids.

Con–fus–ing.

Nudge was kind of upset she got wings last, but she just shook it off and started attracting more paper clips.

That sounded _weird_...

Anyway, I decided since it was Saturday that I should, well, explore the town. Angel decided to come with me.

We walked around, until we saw a park. I noticed Fang and Iggy strolling over towards Fang's house. Then Iggy said something, and they started running. Fang almost ran into me, because Iggy bumped into him from behind.

"'Sup...?" I asked calmly, with a light laugh.

Fang looked at me. "Hey."

Angel looked at the two of us, and giggled.

"Who's this?" Iggy asked.

Angel smiled. "I'm Angel, I'm Max's... sister."

Fang smirked. "Well, nice to meet you."

Iggy continued Fang's sentence. "But we've gotta go!" **(don't parks have trees? You don't _need _a toilet...)**

They started running.

"Bye!" I yelled.

"BYE MAXIE!" Iggy yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Angel giggled again.

"Max?" she asked. "Is that boy your boyfriend?"

I looked at her. "Which one?"

"The black-haired one."

I nodded.

"Eep!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes.

"Why is it that big of a deal?" I mumbled..

"Because I read his thoughts... and... he... can turn... invisible!" she whisper/yelled.

_"Invisible?" _I asked.

She nodded.

"Holy crap. We have four out of the six. That's..." I began.

Angel giggled. "2/3... or 66.6%."

"Nerd," I said.

All I'm going to say is that Angel giggles too much.

**Fang**

After running into Max, I started thinking about my invisibility. I could use it to my advantage. And no, perverts, not like that. I mean that I could sneak up on her and stuff. Duh.

Iggy kept hyperventilating. "What if the government bananas come get me? WHAT IF A UNICORN NINJA ATTACK US?"

I rolled my eyes. "Get a grip."

I opened the door to my house, because we had already arrived.

"Hey Mom. Why the H can I turn invisible?" I asked.

Mom stuttered. "Um..."

* * *

**The **_government bananas_** idea came from the hilarious story 'Flock Chat' by whocares1313. I did not come up with it.**

**The **_unicorn ninja _**idea came from my field day (can't believe we still do those). **

**YOU HATE ME!**

**I HATE YOU!**

**EAT A SAUSAGE**

**AND THEN REVIEW!**

**~X-TS-X**


End file.
